Imran Khan
Imran Khan Imran Khan (Urdu: عمران خان‬‎), born 28 May 1984 is a Dutch-Pakistani, urban Punjabi singer, songwriter and composer. He became known in 2007 after his first single "Ni Nachleh" produced by Eren E. Khan was signed to Prestige Records in late 2007, and released the single "Ni Nachleh" on the label. His second single, "Amplifier" produced by Eren E was released on 13 July 2009, and later several others. His debut 15-track album Unforgettable released on 27 July 2009 via Prestige Records. was produced by Eren E and Hakan Ozan. Personal life Khan has two brothers and one sister. In an interview with Capital FM 94.8, Khan supports the Bangladeshi cricket club known as Rangpur Riders. Career Khan started his career in his late teens. After Prestige Records released Khan's debut single Ni Nachleh, Khan continued his career by performing in several countries. Khan’s first released single, Amplifier, was produced by Eren E and was released on 12 July 2009 and received 2 million views on YouTube on it first week of release and currently has 121 million and counting views on YouTube. His second single, "Bewafa," was produced by Hakan Ozan and was released on 30 November 2009; as of November 2015, the music video of Bewafa had been viewed approximately 35 million+ times on YouTube. In July 2009, Khan released his debut album, Unforgettable. It includes the singles "Amplifier", Bewafa and a remix of his first single, Ni Nachleh. It was nominated for Best Album in the 2010 UK Asian Music Awards but did not win. In 2011, Khan departed from Prestige Records to start his own label, later known as IK Records. Khan released the single Satisfya on 9 May 2013. Unlike his previous singles, it was released by IK Records. The single was produced by his "Amplifier" music producer Eren E. The music video shows Khan driving a yellow Lamborghini Aventador and sitting with a cheetah. Khan's "Satisfya" video was directed by David Zennie and as of September 2018, has 100 million+ views on YouTube. Khan made his Bollywood debut as a singer for the Hindi film Tevar, which was released on 9 January 2015. As of 2016 the song has over more than 2 million hits. Khan released a single titled Imaginary on 8 June 2015, produced by Eren E. The single was released on his own record label, IK Records. Khan shot the video with David Zennie in downtown Los Angeles. Imaginary's official music video received 6 million views within a month of its release and currently 35 million+ views on YouTube. Khan went on and yet came out with another song called "Hattrick" which has 2 million views in a month and currently 15 million+ views. In 2017, Khan released a music video called "Morocco" by, Twin N Twice who signed up with Khan's label record, IK RECORDS. Khan Released another music video called "Dimari" by , Twin N Twice. In 2017 Khan then again Came out with highly anticipated music video called "President Roley" and has about 10 million+ views on YouTube. Khan has gained so much popularity with this song specially in America and has reached 900k+/nearly 1 Million Subscribers on YouTube. Khan recently released his own merchandise called "IKSEASON" And is now available on Khan's Official website. Khan is now looking to drop another Single and hopefully an album this year 2018. According to sources Yaygo Musalini has left IK RECORDS but Jernade Miah signed to IK RECORDS in . Now he comes with his new single "KnightRidah" which is released on 28th September 2018.This song is something new as in this he comes with a black Panther and a yellow Python. Discography Remixes * 2007 Ni Nachleh (feat. MC Spyder) E. Electro Remix * 2007 Ni Nachleh (feat. MC Spyder) E. Electro Extended Mix * 2007 Ni Nachleh (Eren E. Disco Remix) * 2007 Ni Nachleh (Eren E. Disco Dub Mix) * Aaja We Mahiya (Infidel Mix) * Gora Gora Rang (Remix) Popular music *President Roley *Bewafa *Hattrick *Pata Chalega *Gora Gora Rang *Satisfya *Amplifier *Aaja ve mahiya *Hey girl *Qott ghusian da Category:Indian rappers Category:Indian rappers and rap groups Category:Indian hip-hop Category:Indian Canadian rappers